1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine tool, and more specifically to a machine tool such as a machining center which carries out machining operations on a workpiece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a machining center and the like, for example, is well known as a machine tool. A machining center is provided with a variety of processing tools with which it carries out various types of processing on a workpiece. However, in a machining center, measures must be taken to connect and disconnect the processing tools on the processing head each time there is a change in the processing carried out on the workpiece, so that, in the case of a product with a comparatively small number of processing steps, improvement of this operation is a problem. In addition, an automatic tool changing (ATC) device is necessary to automatically disconnect, change, and reconnect the processing tools on the processing head, so another problem is that the overall configuration requires conversion to a large sized model.